Returning Home
by The Delta 42
Summary: *A.U: OriTri: Ezra met Luke, Obi-Wan, Han and Chewbacca on Tatooine. Ezra travels alone after the Ghost Crew falls apart after Kanan's supposed death at the hands of Darth Vader, in fear for his friends safety, Ezra goes to Tatooine, with Chopper in tow, to try and escape the Rebellion, but his calling is not far from Luke's…
1. Chapter 1: A Broken Crew

**_Returning Home_**

A.U: OriTri: Ezra met Luke, Obi-Wan, Han and Chewbacca on Tatooine. Ezra travels alone after the _Ghost_ Crew falls apart after Kanan's supposed death at the hands of Darth Vader, Ezra goes to Tatooine to try and escape the Rebellion, but his calling is not far from Luke's…

 ** _Chapter 1: A crew broken_**

Ezra sat in a dark corner of a Cantina, the seventeen year old glared at the scum gathered in the bar. Ezra sighed and left his corner, he headed outside into the desert planets twin suns. Ezra pulled up the hood of a cloak that once belonged to Kanan over his head.

 _*/Flashback/*_

 _Ezra ducked under a blaster bolt, he raised his Lightsaber to deflect the blast, his blue blade cut across the air and the bolt flew back at the Stormtrooper. Ezra jumped over three other Stormtroopers and threw them into a near-by wall._

 _"_ _Good work, Kid." Said Kanan, as he knocked two Stormtroopers to the ground._

 _"_ _Thanks." Said Ezra, flipping over a Stormtrooper, as Sabine shot the trooper in the chest._

 _"_ _Just try to stay focused." Snapped Sabine, shooting two more Troopers._

 _Ezra suddenly stumbled, he pressed his hand to his temple, "Kanan, do you feel that?" Asked Ezra, already knowing the answer._

 _"_ _The Sith Lord." Said Kanan, looking past Ezra and to a black armoured behemoth at the entrance to the hanger they were assaulting._

 _"_ _Jedi." Said the Sith._

 _"_ _Darth Vader." Growled Kanan, glaring at the black armoured Jedi Hunter._

 _Kanan charged at the sith, "Kanan, NO!" Yelled Ezra, as Kanan's Lightsaber was knocked to the side._

 _Vader turned towards Ezra, his Lightsaber raised. Ezra pulled himself into a defensive stance, Ahsoka had given Ezra data pads with the different lightsaber forms, Ezra had chosen Forms II, III and VI, Makashi, Soresu and Niman._

 _Ezra slowly approached Vader, Kanan got back to his feet and glared at Vader, and Ezra's eyes locked with Kanan's they both lunged at Vader. Vader blocked Ezra's swing and grabbed Kanan's arm. The Sith Lord swung the elder Jedi into the wall behind him and started choking Ezra with the force._

 _"_ _You have so much potential, this Jedi cannot help you get what you want." Said Vader, as Sabine and Zeb rushed over. Vader released Ezra, the young Jedi landing on his feet._

 _"_ _And, pray tell, what do I want?" Asked Ezra, looking at Vader._

 _"_ _Training." Said Vader, as he swung his lightsaber, cutting across Kanan's back._

 _"_ _NO!" Yelled Ezra, charging at the Sith Lord, who simply destroyed the door controls._

 _The door slammed shut, Ezra ran up to the closed door and plunged his lightsaber into it._

 _"_ _Ezra, there's no point." Said Sabine, looking at the Jedi._

 _"_ _He's dead, mate." Said Zeb, turning around and head back to the Phantom, Sabine following him. Ezra started to follow them, when his foot made contact with something. Ezra looked down and saw Kanan's Lightsaber. Ezra picked up the weapon and followed them. They'd been sent as a distraction, so the rest of the fleet could take strikes at the Empire. Ezra was silent the entire way back to the Fleet._

 _"_ _Spectres, report." Said Hera, looking over at them. Ezra looked up and saw Hera looking for Kanan._

 _"_ _It was a trap." Said Sabine, looking down, "They knew we were coming."_

 _"_ _How?" Asked Hera, as the rest of the briefing went quiet._

 _"_ _Vader was there waiting for us, meaning I can't shield myself as well as I thought or there's a mole." Said Ezra, clenching his fist._

 _"_ _Where's Kanan?" Asked Hera, looking at them._

 _"_ _He's dead, Hera, Vader cut 'im across the back." Said Zeb, looking at Hera._

 _Hera's hands went to her mouth, before she collapsed to her knees. Ahsoka grabbed Hera's arm to prevent her from hitting the floor. Ezra turned on his heel and left the room, Chopper following him._

 _"_ _Bwap, Bwoop." Said Chopper, looking at Ezra, as the young Jedi went to the hanger of the ship._

 _"_ _I'm going, Chop, if Vader knows my Force signature, then I'm putting everyone in danger." Said Ezra, walking towards the nearest shuttle._

 _Chopper whistled his disapproval._

 _"_ _You think I don't know that?! You think I don't know that I'm putting everyone in danger? You think I don't know that I could've been faster? You think I don't know that if I'd been better then Kanan would still be alive? You think I don't know that Vader will come after me next?!" snapped Ezra, looking down at the Astromech._

 _Chopper whistled._

 _"_ _No, you're not coming with me." Said Ezra, looking at the droid._

 _Chopper continued to follow Ezra, who sighed, "I'm not getting a choice am I?"_

 _Chopper beeped negative and followed Ezra aboard a shuttle. Ezra sighed, "Just turn off your locator beacon, alright?"_

 _Chopper whistled in the affirmative. Ezra plotted a course for the nearest space port, after reaching the space port, Ezra and Chopper ditched the shuttle and headed for the nearest transport to the Outer Rim, and got off at the last stop, which was Tatooine._

 _Ezra and Chopper walked/rolled across the sand dunes of Tatooine, where they found a man named Ben._

 _*/End Flashback/*_

Shortly after meeting Ben, Ezra's lightsaber had been seen and Ben had revealed himself to be Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ezra had told Obi-Wan his story and why he had decided to hide, surprisingly Obi-Wan had offered to Train him, which Ezra accepted. Obi-Wan had also told Ezra that they were protecting a boy Luke's age named Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin, who was also known as Darth Vader.

Ezra looked around for the small Astromech following Luke.

"Skywalker, thank you for finding my Droid for me." Said Ezra, walking up to Luke.

"It's alright, Uncle Owen wanted me to ask you if you were interested in selling him." Said Luke, looking at Ezra.

"Sorry, Luke," Said Ezra, rubbing the back of his neck, "He's all I have left of my old life, he's worth more than just a few credits."

"My uncle thought you'd say that." Sighed Luke, "Briggs went off to the academy."

"Really, I feel sorry for him, I went there once when I was on Lothal and it was dull as a Kriffs nest." Said Ezra, "Uncle Ben teaches me himself, he feels that the Empire leaves out many key points of the Clone War and the Republic."

Luke laughed, "What was the Academy like?"

"Dull, it didn't teach me anything that I didn't know already." Said Ezra, looking at the blond male.

Perhaps, thought Ezra, things will be okay.

 ** _A/N: First Chapter of_** **Returning Home** __ _ **Which will span throughout the Original Trilogy, I got the idea of it from reading Classic Cowboy's A New Hope. The next chapter will take place at the start of the Original Trilogy. I saw a picture of Luminara Unduli recently and I noticed her eyes and hair were the same shade as Ezra's, do you think Ezra could have some Milarian in him somewhere?**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Time Comes

**_Returning Home_**

 ** _Chapter 2: The Time Comes_**

Ezra sat outside His Masters home, looking at the twin suns. Ezra often thought of what the _Ghost_ Crew thought of him leaving, did they think he was a coward? Did they believe he was a Traitor to the Rebellion? Ezra could only think, until he saw flashes of light in the sky. Ezra jumped to his feet and pulled a scope from his belt and looked up at the flashes. Ezra could vaguely make out an Imperial Star Destroyer and a Rebel Blockade Runner. Ezra also noted that an escape pod fell from the Rebel Ship.

"Just marvellous." Muttered Ezra, hopping onto his speeder Bike and heading towards Luke's current place of work, Tosche Station.

 ** _*/RH/*_**

Princess Leia Oregana hid behind a metal structure, the _Tantive V_ was supposed to be relaying the blue prints to the Death Star to the Galactic Rebellion, when it was captured by the Empire. Leia sighed, she remembered back when the Rebellion was still forming. She had gone to Lothal to have three _Hammer-Head_ Cruisers 'stolen' by the Rebellion. There she met the Lothal Rebels, or the Spectres as they were known. She remembered meeting the two Jedi, Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger.

Leia was broken out of her musings when she heard a Storm Trooper shout "There's one, set for stun!"

Leia quickly shot him, before her blaster was pulled from her hand. Leia was then thrown backwards as an Inquisitor walked forwards, The Inquisitor's face was obscured by a hood but Leia knew they were both Human and Male, namely due to the colouration of the parts of his skin that was visible and due to his body shape.

"I wouldn't struggle, you're Highness you might lose something." Growled the Inquisitor, his pale yellow eyes, the only visible part of his face, narrowed.

"Inquisitor Dominus, do try to make sure the Senator is kept alive." Said Darth Vader, his voice coming from Dominus's com-link.

"Yes, Master." Dominus spat out the word master as if it was something foul.

Dominus thrust Leia towards the two Storm Troopers behind him, "Take her to Lord Vader, I'll search for the Plans."

Leia felt a tingling on the back of her neck, telling her that she knew the Inquisitor but she kept quiet, allowing herself to be taken to Vader.

"Darth Vader, only you could be so bold," Said Leia, looking at the creature in the black suit, "The Imperial Senate will not distil this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-"

Vader broke in, "Don't act so surprised, your Highness." Snapped Vader, his deep, dark voice sending chills of fear down Leia's spine, "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship from Rebel spies, I want to know what happened to the Plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you are talking about," denied Leia, "I am a member if the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"You are part of the Rebel alliance and a traitor!" Proclaimed Vader, "Take her away!"

The Storm Troopers pulled Leia down the corridor and onto the Star Destroyer.

"Inquisitor Dominus." Said Vader, as the younger male sauntered over to him.

"The Death Star plans are not here Master." Said Dominus, looking around with distaste, "They were most likely jettisoned onto the planet below."

"Set up patrols down on the Planet, I want those plans found!" Snapped Vader, "However, your current relationship with the Seventh Sister."

Dominus stopped smirking, "What of it?"

"Be careful on who you are around, if you both are caught in such a position again, we both know who will pay the price." Growled Vader, walking away from the human.

Dominus growled to himself "Patience, soon Palpatine will be dead and soon Vader will join him, after all, there can only be two."

 ** _*/RH/*_**

Ezra walked up the steps, Chopper rushed to greet him.

"Yes, yes, I know I left you here for a reason, remember." Said Ezra as Luke rushed out with Briggs and two others behind him.

"Up there, there were two ship firing at each other!" Said Luke, Ezra silently cursed, he'd hoped Luke hadn't seen it.

Briggs looked up, through Luke's scopes.

"What's all this?" Asked Ezra, walking over to them.

"Wormie thought he saw something." Said the girl, not sparing Ezra a glance.

"What something?" Asked Ezra, looking over at Briggs, when the girl took the scopes.

"Luke thought he saw a Rebel ship pass over." Said Briggs, looking at the Dark haired male.

The girl and the other guy went back inside, Ezra turned to Luke when they were gone.

"Luke, Rebellion ships only pass over Tatooine when they are conducting supply runs or looking for lost ships, I highly doubt that they'd pass over." Said Ezra, walking over to Luke.

"You're right," sighed Luke, "I just got my hopes up I guess."

"Luke, listen, I used to be part of the Rebellion," Said Ezra, making Briggs and Luke stare at him, "The Rebellion became serious when I sent out a broadcast."

"The Voice of Hope." Said Luke, looking at Ezra.

"I thought it was called The Voice of the Rebellion." Said Briggs, shrugging.

"Why'd you leave?" Asked Luke, looking at Ezra.

"I lost someone who was close to me, the person I saw as my father after my Parents were killed by the Empire." Said Ezra, looking at Luke, "If that was a Rebellion ship then they must be desperate coming out to this ball of dust."

Briggs was silent for a moment, "Is there any way to get to the Rebellion?"

"Not on this pile of dirt, the world is controlled by the Hutts, neither the Rebellion or the Empire would try and spark a conflict with them." Said Ezra, look across the sand disdainfully.

Ezra thought back to his first time landing on the world, he was hunting Imperial Officers and troopers, looking for any information on how to kill Vader. In fact, that was how Obi-Wan had found him, torturing a Stormtrooper for information on Vader. Ezra had choked the Trooper until he'd nearly passed out, until Obi-Wan had distracted Ezra long enough for the Trooper to get away. Ezra had been so filled with rage and pain, he'd forgotten the basic things that Kanan had taught him. Ezra remembered passing out and waking up in Obi-Wan's hut, with Chopper talking with the Jedi Master.

"Do you know anyway off this planet?" Asked Briggs, making Ezra jump.

"Mos Eisley, perhaps, I can't promise you anything." Said Ezra, looking around, "But if you do get to the Rebels, tell them Ezra says hello and," Ezra stopped, wondering if he should complete his sentence, "and that I'm sorry."

Before Briggs could investigate more, Ezra walked over to Chopper. When Obi-Wan had told Ezra that Luke was Vader's son, Ezra had wanted nothing more than to remove Luke's head from his shoulders, until Obi-Wan had knocked some sense into him. It was then did Ezra tell Obi-Wan about Kanan.

Ezra looked across the Dune Sea, he had a feeling that soon everything would change.

 ** _A/N: Chapter 2, everyone. Start of A New Hope, soon Ezra will meet Leia once again._**


	3. Chapter 3: The Message

**_Returning Home_**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Message_**

Ezra prodded Chopper's dome, trying to remove the sand from the holes.

"This is why I don't drag you across the Dune Sea, Chop, you get sand everywhere." Said Ezra, scraping sand out of a gap in Chopper's helm.

The door opened and Obi-Wan walked in, followed by a Gold plated Protocol Droid and an R2 Astromech, both of which are frighteningly familiar. They are followed by Luke, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Master, what's going on?" Asked Ezra, getting to his feet.

Obi-Wan looked at Ezra, "It's time." Said Obi-Wan, quietly.

Ezra nodded and walked to the side of the room, Ezra saw that the Protocol droid was missing its arm.

"Luke, what do you know about your father?" Asked Obi-Wan, looking at Luke.

"Aside from the fact he fought in the Clone war." Said Ezra, making Luke look at him.

"My father didn't fight in the war, he was a navigator on a spice freighter." Said Luke, looking at them.

"That's what your uncle told you." Said Obi-Wan, stroking his beard, "He didn't hold with your father's ideals, thought that he should've stayed here and not gotten involved."

"And for the record, he did own a Spice freighter, it was called the _Twilight_." Said Ezra, looking at Luke with a deadpan expression.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" asked Luke, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Yes," Said Obi-Wan, looking back at Luke, "I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father."

Luke looked down, "I wish I knew him." Said Luke.

"Well, Master Kenobi knew him quite well, train him before he was knighted and took an apprentice of his own." Said Ezra, remembering Ahsoka.

"What about you Ezra, did you fight in the Clone Wars?" Asked Luke, looking at the Blue haired humanoid.

"Luke, we are the same age and same species, work it out." Said Ezra, looking at Luke with irritation clearly written across his face.

"He was the best star pilot in the Galaxy and a cunning warrior." Said Obi-Wan, "I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself."

Luke smiled. Ezra rolled his eyes.

"And he was a good friend." Said Obi-Wan, looking older, "Which reminds me," Obi-Wan got up and walked over to a box, "I have something here for you," Obi-Wan opened the box, "Your father wanted you to have this, when you were old enough but your Uncle wouldn't allow it, he feared that you'd follow old Obi-Wan on some damned fool idealistic crusade, like your father did."

The Protocol droid turned to Luke, "Sir if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for a while." Said the Droid.

"Yeah, go ahead." Said Luke, distractedly.

Luke got up and walked over to Obi-Wan, Ezra mimicked his movements and stood behind the Jedi Master.

"What is it?" Asked Luke, looking at the object in Obi-Wan's hands.

"It is your father's lightsaber, this is the weapon of a Jedi Knight, not as clumsy or random as a blaster." Said Obi-Wan, making Ezra feel his lightsabers and Kanan's old lightsaber.

"I'll try not to be insulted." Said Ezra, crossing his arms.

Luke ignited the weapon, the blue plasma blade springing from the hilt of the saber.

"An elegant weapon," Continued Obi-Wan, ignoring Ezra, "For a more civilised age."

Luke swung the lightsaber a couple of times, watching in awe as the blade cut through the air.

"Normally, you'd construct your own lightsaber, like I did or Obi-Wan or Ahsoka." Said Ezra, making Luke look at him.

"Who's Ahsoka?" Asked Luke, making Obi-Wan look at Ezra.

"She was your father's Padawan, the title of a Jedi learner, such as myself." Said Ezra, gesturing to himself, "Some, like my master, were Knighted after the Empire had risen and others, like Obi-Wan and your father were knighted long before hand."

"Yes, for over a thousand generations The Jedi Knights were the guardians of Peace and Justice in the Old Republic, before the dark times." Said Obi-Wan, looking forlorn.

"Before the Empire." Finished Ezra, glaring at the ground.

Luke deactivated the Lightsaber and looked at Obi-Wan.

"How did my father die?" Asked Luke, sitting next to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked hesitant, "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, he helped the empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father." Said Obi-Wan, looking at Luke, "And now the Jedi are all but extinct."

"And those who survived he hunted, he also murdered hundreds of Younglings and Padawans, far younger than we are now, he also murdered my Master before my eyes." Said Ezra, accidentally making a cup shatter with the force.

"Ezra, calm down." Said Obi-Wan, making Ezra jump.

"Forgive me, Master Kenobi." Said Ezra, using the force to clean up the mess.

"If you keep allowing your emotions to rule you, you will end up being seduced by the Dark Side of the force, like Vader." Said Obi-Wan, shaking his head, "Honestly, you much like Anakin and so much like Mace."

"What's the Force?" Asked Luke, getting the attention of both Jedi.

"The Force is what give a Jedi their power, as you saw when I cleared up the mess I made, for the lack of a better term, it's an energy field that is created by all living things. It surrounds us, it penetrates us and it binds the Galaxy." Said Ezra, making Obi-Wan raise his eyebrows.

"What, you were going to be dramatic, so why can't I?" Said Ezra, grinning.

The R2 Unit whistled, getting their attention.

"Now, let's see if we can figure out what you are my little friend." Said Obi-Wan patting the Astromech on the head, "and where you come from."

"He's an R2 Astromech Unit and he's most likely from the Rebellion Ship that was passing over and attacked." Said Ezra, as the droid started playing a message.

"I saw part of the message he was-" Luke was cut off by Obi-Wan.

"I seem to have found it." Said Obi-Wan, as Ezra stiffened at the sight of Leia Organa.

"General Kenobi, years ago, you served my father during the Clone Wars." Said the message, "Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire, I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid that my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 Unit, my father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan, this is our most desperate hour, Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." The hologram finished.

Obi-Wan leaned back and tugged on his beard, Ezra stared at the place the Hologram of Leia had once stood.

Obi-Wan looked at Luke, as did Ezra, "You must learn the ways of the Force, if you wish to accompany Ezra and I to Alderaan." Said Obi-Wan, looking at Luke.

"Alderaan, I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to home, it's late. I'm in for it as it is." Said Luke, walking towards the exit.

"We need your help Luke, Leia needs your help, Obi-Wan is getting to old for this sort of thing, in the days of the Order younger Jedi Knight would go but we're all that's left, that we know of." Said Ezra, looking at Luke.

Luke looked torn between going with them and staying on Tatooine.

"I can't get involved, I've got work to do." Said Luke, "It's not like I like the Empire, I hate it but there's nothing I can do about it right now." Luke slumped against the wall, "It's such a long way from here."

"That's your Uncle talking." Said Obi-Wan, looking at Luke, making him sigh.

"Oh, my Uncle, how am I going to explain this?" Asked Luke, placing his hand on top of the R2 Unit.

"Learn about the force, Luke." Said Obi-Wan, silently appealing to Luke.

Luke shook his head and headed for the door, before stopping, "I can take you as far as Anchorhead, you can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going." Said Luke.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." Said Obi-Wan, getting to his feet and walking out the door, Ezra behind him.

 ** _A/N: Chapter 3, hope you like it. Obi-Wan had Ezra construct another Lightsaber, as he didn't agree with the Blaster Saber, if anyone can guess the blade colour of Ezra's new saber I'll dedicate a chapter to you._**


	4. Chapter 4: Han Solo

**_Returning Home_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Han Solo_**

Obi-Wan, Luke, Ezra and the Droids had set off for Anchorhead, but stopped around the half way point, when they came across a destroyed Sand Crawler.

Obi-Wan, Luke and Ezra went up to the remains of the giant vehicle.

"It looks like the Sand People did this, look there's Gaffe Sticks, Bantha tracks, it's just I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before." Said Luke, driving a stick into the ground.

"They didn't." Said Obi-Wan, while Ezra examined the remains of the Sand Crawler, "But we are meant to think they did."

"The tracks are side by side, Sand People travel single file as not to show their numbers." Said Ezra, examining a blast mark.

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and 3PO." Said Luke, looking around him.

"And these Blast points, too accurate for Sand People." Said Obi-Wan.

"Only Imperial Stormtroopers are so accurate with their shots, especially the 501st." Said Ezra, looking at the blaster marks.

"But why would Imperial Troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Asked Luke, looking at Obi-Wan.

"You mean aside from sport?" Said Ezra, turning to look at Luke.

Luke however looked at 3PO and R2 and gained a sudden realisation.

"If they traced the robots here, then they would've learned who they sold them to and that would lead them back," Luke suddenly looked panicked, "Home."

Luke rushed off, leaving Obi-Wan and Ezra behind.

"Wait Luke, it's too dangerous!" Yelled Obi-Wan, watching Luke leave.

Ezra went to follow the other boy but was suddenly overcome with a vision.

 _Ezra stood on a stone floor, red light all around him._

 _"_ _You may call me, Old Master." Said a Voice._

 _The scene suddenly changed, Ezra watched as Luke duelled Vader and had his hand cut off._

 _The scene changed again and Ezra saw Alderaan, just before it was blasted into trillions of pieces._

 _Ezra then heard screaming and looked around him, he then found the source of the screaming. It was Leia, writhing on the floor in agony, tears running down her face. Ezra felt sick, watching he spasm in pain._

 _Ezra suddenly heard a voice, a young woman's, around His and Luke's age._

 _"_ _Master, are you alright?" Asked the Voice._

 _"_ _I'm fine, Mara." Replied his own._

 _Ezra suddenly saw a figure in a dark cloak, with a mask covering their entire face, except for the eyes, which were the colour of the dark side._

Ezra dropped to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Master, we need to contact Alderaan, the Empire is going to destroy it." Said Ezra, looking at Obi-Wan.

"When we get to Mos Eisley, I will send a message to Bail, telling him to star evacuating the people." Said Obi-Wan, looking at Ezra, "That not all is it?"

"I was in a temple and then I was watching Luke fight Vader, then I saw Alderaan's destruction and then I saw Leia, screaming, Master, they're torturing her." Said Ezra, desperately looking at Obi-Wan for help.

"What else did you see?" Asked Obi-Wan, kneeling next to Ezra.

"I heard a girl's voice, she called me Master and then I saw an Inquisitor, but he was different from the others I've seen, he seemed darker yet familiar." Said Ezra, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Rest, Ezra, we'll be at Mos Eisley as soon as Luke get back." Said Obi-Wan, patting Ezra on the shoulder.

 ** _*/RH/*_**

Luke did come back and told them what had happened. Luke had also decided to go with them to Alderaan.

"Mos Eisley Space Port, you will never find a more wretched of Scum and Villainy." Said Obi-Wan, "We must be cautious."

The group entered the port and were stopped by Stormtroopers.

"How long have you had these droids?" Asked the Commander.

"About three or four seasons." Said Luke, looking at the Stormtrooper.

"They're up for sale if you want them." Said Ezra, leaning forwards, "Mum and Dad told us to take them to the Market, Gramps also need to get his meds."

"Let me see your identification." Said the Stormtrooper.

"You don't need to see his Identification." Said Obi-Wan, waving his hand.

"We don't need to see his Identification." Said the Stormtrooper.

"These aren't the Droids you're looking for." Said Obi-Wan, waving his hand again.

"They can go about their business." Said Obi-Wan.

"They can go about their business." Said the Stormtrooper.

"Move along." Said Obi-Wan.

"Move along, move along." Said the Stormtrooper.

The group continued until Luke parked the Speeder.

"I can't abide those Jawas, disgusting creatures." Said C-3PO.

Luke chased the Jawa off.

"I can't understand how we got by those troops, I thought we were dead." Said Luke, looking at Obi-Wan and Ezra.

"The Force allows you to have a strong influence on the weak minded." Said Obi-Wan, getting out of the Speeder.

"Such as that Stormtrooper, or any Stormtrooper in general." Said Ezra, stretching his legs.

"Do you really think we could find ourselves a pilot who will take us to Alderaan?" Asked Luke, looking at the Cantina.

"All the best freighter Pilots are around here, it's how I got to this ball of dust." Said Ezra, "Although, I suggest you watch your step, it can get a little rough."

"I'm ready for anything." Said Luke, as the group walked towards the Cantina.

"Come along, Artoo." Said 3PO.

R2 just beeped and Chopper stayed with the Speeder.

Luke, Ezra, Obi-Wan and two of the three droids entered the Cantina. Music was being played from the stage, really catchy music, Ezra started humming the tune.

Obi-Wan started speaking to Pilots, while Ezra looked around and quickly noticed a couple of women watching him.

"Hey, we don't serve their kind here." Said the Bartender, pointing to the droids.

"What?" Asked Luke, looking at him.

"Kid, he means the Droids, they have to wait outside with C1." Said Ezra, his voice gruffer than normal to not seem out of place.

Luke turned Threepio and told him and Artoo to wait outside. Luke then went up to the bar and got a drink from the bartender. Luke looked around and stared at some of the other patrons. Ezra looked around and saw a dark skinned woman looking at him, she was his age, maybe older. Ezra narrowed his eyes and quickly noted she wasn't alone either. Ezra walked off, towards the nearest Holo-terminal. As soon as Ezra found one, he contacted Alderaan.

 _"_ _Who is this? This is a secure frequency."_ Said the Terminal operator.

"My name is Ezra Bridger and I need to speak with Bail Organa." Said Ezra, looking at the hologram.

 _"_ _Do you have proof of who you are?"_ Demanded the Operator.

"Not at the moment but I can give one of Bail's keyword if any member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic need to contact him." Said Ezra, looking at them.

 _"_ _And what would that be?"_ Said the Operator, looking at her nails.

"Fulcrum, Rex, Spectre Two, Ghost, Syndulla, Revan, Leia." Said Ezra, causing someone to move into view of the hologram.

 _"_ _Ezra Bridger, I thought you were dead."_ Said Bail Organa, looking at the Blue haired male.

"Nope, still alive, listen I've had a vision concerning the safety of your people." Said Ezra, looking into Bail's eyes.

 _"_ _The Empire is on their way to destroy Alderaan."_ Said Bail, looking at Ezra.

"Yes, you need to star evacuating people right away, or millions will die." Said Ezra, looking at Bail.

 _"_ _Ezra, We will do what we can, where are you?"_ Said Bail.

"Tatooine, don't worry, I'll be back with you soon enough." Said Ezra, before closing the comm.

Ezra suddenly heard a loud noise and rushed back to where Luke was. Ezra saw an alien holding Luke by the shoulder, holding the boy a Blaster point.

"Put him down." Said Ezra, glaring at the two murderers.

"Who's gonna make us you?" Sneered one of them.

Ezra narrowed his eyes and pulled one of his lightsabers off his belt.

"And I only came here to collect a bounty." Said Ezra, his voice dark as he ignited his second Lightsaber. A Purple Beam of light sprung from the hilt, casting half of Ezra's face in shadow.

"Last chance to do as I say." Said Ezra, looking at the two.

"One can't take us on alone." Said the alien.

"Who ever said he was alone." Said Obi-Wan, igniting his own Lightsaber, the blue blade contrasting against the purple. The disfigured alien fired a shot at Obi-Wan, who blocked it. Ezra rushed forwards and removed the other Alien's arm and jammed his lightsaber into the aliens gut. The disfigured alien pointed the blaster at Ezra but was cut across the chest by Obi-Wan.

Ezra looked around him and saw everyone starting at them. Ezra sighed and fished into his pockets and pulled out a handful of credits.

"Drinks on me." Said Ezra, tossing the Credits to the Bartender.

"Chewbacca here, is first mate on a ship that might suit us." Said Obi-Wan, making Ezra look at the Wookie.

"Hey, Chewie." Said Ezra.

Chewbacca roared, "Really, Han's gotten into trouble again?" Said Ezra, silently thanking Solo for teaching him how to understand Wookies.

Chewbacca lead them to the back of the Cantina, where they met a human with brown hair.

"Han Solo, Captain on the Millennium Falcon." Said the man.

"Han." Said Ezra, looking at the smuggler.

"Ezra." Said Han, looking at the Jedi.

 ** _A/N: Well done, lamtuyetminh179, you got the right colour. Now who can tell me who the dark skinned woman watching Ezra was?_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Millennium Falcon

**_Returning Home_**

 ** _Chapter 5: The Millennium Falcon_**

"Chewie here, tells me you're looking for a passage to Alderaan." Said Han, before anyone could ask either him or Ezra how they knew each other.

"Yes, indeed, if it's a fast ship." Said Obi-Wan, looking at Han.

"A fast ship?" Said Han, looking at Obi-Wan, incredulously, "You've never heard of the _Millennium Falcon_?"

"Should I have?" Asked Obi-Wan, shaking his head.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than Twelve parsecs." Said Han, making Ezra whistle.

"That's dangerous." Said Ezra, looking at Han.

"I've outrun Imperial star ships, not the local bulk cruisers, I'm talking the big Corellian ships." Said Han, as Obi-Wan didn't respond, "Is this fast enough for you old man?"

Obi-Wan didn't respond.

"What's the Cargo?" Asked Han, looking at them.

"Only Passengers, Myself, the two boys and three droids and no questions asked." Said Obi-Wan, looking into Han's eyes.

"What are you in some kind of local trouble?" Asked Han, laughing.

"Let's say that we'd like to avoid Imperial entanglements." Said Ezra, leaning forwards.

"Well, that's the real trick, isn't it?" Said Han, looking at them, "It's gonna cost you something extra."

Ezra rolled his eyes.

"Ten Thousand, all in advance." Said Han, looking at them.

"Ten Thousand?" Said Luke, in disbelief, "We could almost buy our own ship for that."

Ezra and Obi-Wan looked at Luke.

"But who's gonna fly it kid, you?" Asked Han, leaning forwards.

"You bet I could, I'm not such a bad pilot myself." Said Luke, "Come on, Ben, Ezra, we don't need to sit here and listen-" Luke was cut off buy Ezra's hand on his shoulder.

"We can give you two thousand now." Said Ezra, looking at Obi-Wan.

"And pay you fifteen thousand when we reach Alderaan." Said Obi-Wan, looking at Han.

"Seventeen Thousand?" Asked Han, making Obi-Wan nod, "Okay, you got yourselves a ship, we'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94."

"94." Repeated Obi-Wan.

"Looks like somebody's gaining an interest in your handiwork." Said Han, looking behind them.

Obi-Wan and Ezra looked back at the bar and saw the bartender talking to a couple of Stormtroopers.

The three quickly left before the Troopers got to them, Ezra blinked at the harsh light in his eyes.

"You know I really hate this world." Said Ezra, as the three left.

Obi-Wan gave Ezra a look.

"You'll have to sell your speeder." Said Obi-Wan, looking at Luke.

"That's alright, I'm never coming back to this planet again." Said Luke, looking at Obi-Wan.

Luke and Obi-Wan went off to sell the Speeder. Ezra went with Chopper to find the other two droids.

"Hey, Chop." Said Ezra, looking down at the orange headed Astromech.

"Bwap, Bwap." Said Chopper, looking up at Ezra.

"You'll be seeing Hera again soon, maybe even Sabine or Zeb." Said Ezra, smiling sadly.

"Bwap, Bwoop." Said Chopper.

"No, it'll just be you, I can't bring myself to face them yet." Said Ezra, "I left them without an explanation or saying goodbye."

"Bwap, wap, woo." Said Chopper, hitting Ezra on the leg.

"Ow!" exclaimed Ezra, looking down at the droid, "Okay, let's just find R2 and 3PO and get to the ship."

Ezra walked off, Chopper following behind him.

The two eventually found the other two, hiding in a door way, the droids and Ezra then met up with Obi-Wan and Luke.

"If the ship is as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well." Said Obi-Wan, casting glances behind himself. Ezra followed his gaze and saw that they were being followed. The group found Chewbacca, who lead them to Han's ship.

"What a piece of Junk." Said Luke, looking at the Falcon.

"She'll make point five past light-speed, may not look like much but she's got it where it counts kid." Said Han, looking at Luke, "I made a lot of special modifications myself."

"Trust him, this is the ship that brought me here, he even offered me a Job." Said Ezra, looking at Luke.

"Well, we're a little rush, so if you'll just get on board and we'll get outta here." Said Han, gesturing them aboard the Falcon.

"Stop that ship!" Yelled a voice, "Blast 'em!"

Blaster fire quickly followed, as Han rushed aboard the Falcon, yelling to Chewbacca to get them out of there.

"Oh, my I forgot how much I hate space travel." Groaned 3PO.

Obi-Wan and Luke headed to the cock pit as soon as they entered space. Ezra leaned back and meditated.

Obi-Wan and Luke rushed back in and strapped in ready for Light speed.

As soon as they were in light speed, Obi-Wan began teaching Luke how to block blaster bolts with a lightsaber. Ezra didn't pay much attention until Obi-Wan called him up.

"Ezra, why don't you give Luke a demonstration." Said Obi-Wan, as Ezra unclipped his traditional Saber from his belt.

Without a word, Ezra ignited the Saber, a purple hue covering his face and the rest of the room. Ezra closed his eyes and waited for the Force to call out to him. Ezra blocked all of the rapid firing bolts coming from the floating ball. Ezra opened his eyes and saw Luke staring at him in awe.

"Can I do that?" Asked Luke, looking at him.

"With enough training, yes." Said Ezra, going back over to side of the room, extinguishing his saber.

Ezra watched Luke train, until he felt a sharp pain. As if thousand were crying out in pain and terror. Ezra looked at Obi-Wan and saw that he felt the same thing.

"Are you alright?" Asked Luke, looking at Obi-Wan, "What's wrong?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force," Said Obi-Wan, "As if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced."

"Something terrible has happened." Said Ezra, looking at Obi-Wan, "You don't think it's what happened in my Vision?"

"I hope not." Said Obi-Wan, before looking back at Luke, "We better get on with your exercises."

Han walked in and said something about out running the Imperials.

"Don't all thank me at once, we should be there in 0200 hours." Said Han.

"Thank you, Han, for everything." Said Ezra, looking at the smuggler.

Artoo and Chewbacca were playing holo-chess and Artoo defeated one of Chewbacca's pieces.

"He made a fair move, screaming about it won't help." Said Threepio, while Chopper let out noises of amusement.

"It's not wise to upset a Wookie, Threepio." Said Ezra, looking at the gold plated droid.

"Sir, no one worries about upsetting a droid." Said Threepio.

"That's because a droid can't pull peoples arms out of their sockets when they lose." Said Han, looking at Threepio.

Threepio looked at Chewbacca and then back at Han, "I see your point sir, Artoo, I suggest a new strategy, Let the Wookie Win."

Ezra went back to watching Luke train.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through them." Said Obi-Wan.

"Feel your surroundings, the floor, the Wookie, the Nerf herder." Said Ezra, prompting Han to turn and glare at him.

"It's true." Said Ezra.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Asked Luke, watching the ball.

"Partially, but it also obeys your command." Said Obi-Wan, looking at Luke.

The ball then Shot Luke in the leg, Han laughed and Ezra shook his head.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are not match for a blaster by your side." Said Han, looking at Luke.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Asked Luke, extinguishing the Lightsaber.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of the Galaxy to the other and seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything that makes me believe there is one all powerful force controlling everything." Said Han, "There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

"I suggest you try it again, Luke." Said Obi-Wan, getting up and picking up a helmet with a blast shield attached, "but, this time, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct." Obi-Wan placed the Helmet on Luke's head.

"With the Blast shield down I can't even see, how am I supposed to fight?" Asked Luke.

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them." Said Obi-Wan, looking at Luke.

Luke ignited the Lightsaber and tried again, the first bolt flew past him and hit his arm.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Said Ezra, walking to stand beside Obi-Wan.

Luke then blocked the next three shots.

"See?" Asked Obi-Wan, smiling, "You can do it."

"No, he's got the blast shield covering his face." Said Ezra, grinning.

"I call it luck." Said Han, looking at them.

"In my experience, there is no such thing as luck." Said Obi-Wan, looking at the smuggler.

"Look, good against remotes is one thing, good against the Living, that's something else." Said Han, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Said Ezra, looking at Han.

The ship started beeping and Han got up and told them they were approaching Alderaan.

"You know I did feel something," Said Luke, "I could almost see the remote."

"That's good." Said Obi-Wan, "You've taken your first step into a much larger world."

 ** _A/N: End here for the moment, hopefully have the next chapter up on Monday or Wednesday, either way I'm now on summer break so I can get updates done quicker now._**


	6. Chapter 6: The Death Star

**_Returning Home_**

 ** _Chapter 6: The Death Star_**

The Falcon dropped out of Hyperspace and was immediately hit by asteroids. The ship shook with the force of the impacts. Ezra, Luke and Obi-Wan rushed to the Cockpit.

"What's going on?" Asked Luke, coming up beside Han and Chewie.

"Our position's correct, except no Alderaan." Said Han, looking at the controls.

"What do you mean, where is it?" Asked Luke, confused.

"What I'm trying to tell you kid, it ain't there." Said Han, "Totally blown away."

"What how?" Asked Luke, looking at Obi-Wan and Ezra.

"Destroyed." Said Ezra, looking at the rocks, "By the Empire."

"An entire fleet couldn't destroy a planet," Said Han, "It'd take a thousand ships and more fire power than I-" The Falcon let out a rapid beeping sound.

"There's another ship coming in." Said Han, looking at the controls.

"Maybe they know what happened." Said Luke, looking at them.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Said Obi-Wan, looking distant.

Han leaned back and hit two levers above him, causing two loud banging sounds.

"They followed us!" Exclaimed Luke, looking at the TIE.

"No, it's short range, it doesn't have hyper drives or shields." Said Ezra, looking at the TIE.

"There aren't any bases around here, where did it come from." Said Han, looking at the controls and then at the TIE.

The Flacon followed the fighter.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry." Said Luke, "If they identify us, we'll be in big trouble."

"Not if I can help it," Said Han, "Chewie, jam its transmissions."

"It'd be just as well to let it go, it's too far out of range." Said Obi-Wan, looking at Han.

"Not for long." Said Han, speeding up.

"A fighter that size couldn't have gotten this deep into space on its own," Said Ezra, "Search for any Docking ships."

"It must've gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Said Luke.

"Well he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us." Said Han.

"I think he's heading for that small moon." Said Luke, pointing at a gray dot.

"I think I can get to them before they get there, I'm almost in range." Said Han, as Obi-Wan and Ezra stiffened.

"That's not a moon." Said Ezra, his eyes widening.

"That's a space station." Said Obi-Wan, eyes widening.

"It's too big to be a space station." Said Han, as they drew closer.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Said Luke, looking at the station.

"Turn the ship around." Said Obi-Wan, while Han agreed.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Said Han, "Full reverse, Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power."

The ship started shaking.

"Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power." Said Han, looking at Chewbacca.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Said Luke, looking at Han.

"They've got us in a tractor beam, it's pulling us in." Said Han, desperately fiddling with the controls.

"There must be something you can do." Said Luke, looking at Han.

"There's nothing I can do, Kid, I'm at full power," Said Han, "I'm gonna have to shut down."

Han flicked a couple of switches, "There not gonna get me without a fight."

Chewbacca roared a couple of time.

"You can't win." Said Obi-Wan, leaning forwards, "But there are alternatives to fighting."

The Falcon was pulled aboard the Space Station.

 ** _*/RH/*_**

Vader, Dominus and Tarkin received a call from the bays.

"We've captured a freighter that's made its way into the Alderaan System." Said the Stormtrooper, "It has the same markings as the ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley."

"They must be returning the Plans to the Princess." Said Dominus, looking at Vader.

"She may yet be some use to us." Said Vader, before taking Dominus down to the ship.

They met the Officer in charge of searching the ship.

"There's no one on board, sir," Said the Officer, "According to the Log, the crew abandoned ship right after take-off." Vader and Dominus were silent, "It must be a decoy, sir several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

"Did you find any droids?" Said Dominus.

"No, sir, if there were any on board they were most likely jettisoned." Said the Officer.

"Send a scanning crew aboard, I want every part of this ship checked." Said Vader.

"Yes, sir." Said the Officer.

"I sense something, a presence I've not felt since…" Vader trailed off, before leaving the bay. Dominus stood still and felt through the force.

"The Apprentice has arrived." Said Dominus, quietly.

 ** _*/RH/*_**

Ezra heard the Stormtroopers leave, before pushing the floor above him upwards.

"It's lucky you have these." Said Luke, looking around him.

"I use them for smuggling," Said Han, "I never thought I'd be smuggling myself."

"No one ever does." Said Ezra, thinking back to Hondo.

"This is ridiculous, even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam." Said Han, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Leave that to me." Said Obi-Wan, getting out of the compartment he shared with Chewbacca.

"Fool, I knew you were going to say that." Said Han, hopping out.

"Who's more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" Asked Ezra, placing him floor panel back in place.

 ** _*/RH/*_**

Obi-Wan, Han, Luke, Ezra, Chewbacca and the three Droids made their way off the ship. Luke and Han dressed as Stormtroopers. Ezra had refused to put on the armour.

"We should be able to access the Imperial network, sir." Said Threepio, to Obi-Wan.

"Good, plug in." Said Obi-Wan, nodding.

Artoo beeped a few times.

"He says he found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here," Said Threepio, "He also said he'll try and bring up the precise location up on the screen here."

The screen lit up with various designs.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations, a power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." Said Threepio.

"I don't think you boys can help, I must go alone." Said Obi-Wan, looking around them.

"Master, allow me to come with you, you can't do this by yourself." Said Ezra, walking up to Obi-Wan.

"Ezra, your fate lies upon a different path, as does yours Luke." Said Obi-Wan, "Stay here and protect the droids, or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan."

Obi-Wan opened a door, "The force will be with you, always." Said Obi-Wan, leaving.

"Master!" Called Ezra, making Obi-Wan stop and look at him, "May the Force be with you."

"And also with you." Replied Obi-Wan, before leaving.

They then got a transmission about the Princess being executed, Luke wanted to save her. Han had decided he wanted to stay where he was. Until Ezra had mentioned that he would probably be paid a lot for saving the princess.

 ** _*/RH/*_**

Luke and Han escorted Chewbacca and Ezra to the detention centre. On the way they came across a mouse droid, which Chewbacca roared at.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet." Said Luke, while pushing Ezra and Chewbacca into the turbo lift.

"This is not going to work." Said Han, while Ezra leant back against the wall.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Asked Luke, looking Han's direction.

"I did say so before." Said Han, as they arrived.

Luke and Han guided Chewbacca and Ezra out of the lift. Ezra slowly reached for his Lightsabers, having left Kanan's back on the Falcon for safekeeping.

"Where are you taking this thing?" Asked the commander, looking at Han and Luke.

"Prisoner transfer, cell block 1138." Said Luke, gesturing to Chewbacca and Ezra.

"I wasn't notified, I'll have it cleared." Said the Commander, gesturing to two men.

One of the men approached them, then Chewbacca knocked him away, Ezra ignited both his lightsabers and swung them at two of the other guards, cutting them down with ease.

"Look out, they're loose!" Cried Han, shooting wildly. Luke doing the same.

Ezra jumped, removing the heads of two other guards and then cutting another along the back, severing his spine.

When all of the Imperials were dead everyone stopped.

"We gotta find out which cell this princess is in," Said Han, "Here it is, 2187. You two go and get her, I'll hold them here."

Luke and Ezra rushed down the cells, stopping when Han yelled that they were going to have company. Luke stopped by a cell and opened it, revealing Princess Leia.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" Said Leia, looking at Luke.

"Oh, the Uniform," Said Luke, taking off his helmet, "I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you."

"You're who?" Asked Leia, confused.

"I'm here to rescue you, I have your R2 Unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi." Said Luke.

"Ben Kenobi?!" Said Leia, "Where is he?"

Leia rushed out of the cells and ran straight into Ezra.

"Hello to you too, your highness." Said Ezra, looking at her.

Down at the control centre a Red lightsaber blade burst through the door.

"Get behind me!" Han yelled to Chewbacca. The Wookie complied, as the blade continued to cut through the door. As the door collapsed, Han fired three shots, one hitting a Stormtrooper and the other two being deflected by the red blade.

Leia looked up at Ezra, before slapping him across the face and then kissing him. Leia pulled away, leaving Ezra slightly stunned.

"I'll be honest, I was not expecting that." Said Ezra, confused.

"The slap was for leaving and the kiss is for coming back." Said Leia, walking past Ezra.

Han ran up to them, allowing Ezra to see the hooded figure with a face mask and a red lightsaber.

"You guys find another way out." Said Ezra, igniting his Blaster Saber.

"What about you?" Asked Luke, looking at Ezra.

"I'll take the long way," Said Ezra, "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

Ezra walked towards the Inquisitor, his presence slightly familiar.

"So the Apprentice has come to die, as his fool of a Master did before him." Said the hooded Figure.

"I don't believe we've been introduced." Said Ezra, looking at the Inquisitor.

"I am Inquisitor Dominus, the Tenth Brother." Said Dominus.

"Ezra Bridger, a Jedi and also not a Jedi." Said Ezra, looking at Dominus.

Dominus didn't respond as he swung at Ezra.

 ** _A/N: Chapter 6, Shit has finally fallen, the Death Star, Leia and Ezra Vs. Dominus. Tell me, who do you think Dominus is._**


	7. Chapter 7: The Horrible Truth

**_Returning Home_**

 ** _Chapter 7: The Horrible Truth_**

Ezra blocked Dominus's strike with his Lightsaber, the two plasma blades locking against each other. Ezra heard Leia and Han arguing behind him, before the sound of a grate being blaster open sounded. Ezra force pushed Dominus away from himself and quickly dispatched the Stormtroopers with some quick strikes of his lightsaber.

"You've changed your style, boy." Said Dominus, glaring at Ezra.

"We've never met before, you wouldn't know my style." Said Ezra, narrowing his eyes.

"The mind of Kanan Jarrus was quite complete." Said Dominus, darkly.

Ezra swung his blade at Dominus's head, Dominus blocked the blow. Ezra flipped over the Inquisitor and kicked him in the back and entered a turbo lift and went to the level the Falcon was on. Ezra looked around, searching for any other Inquisitors or Stormtroopers. Ezra went to the comm on his belt.

"Threepio, is the Falcon free?" Asked Ezra, waiting for the Protocol Droid to respond.

"Yes sir, Master Kenobi powered down the tractor beam." Replied Threepio.

"Good, meet up with the others, I'll be joining you shortly." Said Ezra, rounding a corner.

"I'm afraid that you won't be joining them, child." Said Dominus's voice, from behind Ezra.

Ezra sighed and activated his blaster saber again, swinging at Dominus's legs. Dominus jumped away from Ezra's swing, the two duellists jabbed and parried each other. Ezra backed away from Dominus, twirling his lightsaber in his hand. Ezra swung at Dominus's arm, the blow was blocked by Dominus's lightsaber.

"You can't fight, embrace your darkness." Said Dominus, his voice deep and menacing.

"And serve the monster that killed my master? The man I saw as a father?" Said Ezra, "You'll have to kill me."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Said Dominus, raising his blade above his head.

Ezra swung his leg out and kicked Dominus in the midsection and then forced pushed him against the wall. Ezra de-activated his lightsaber and ran. Dominus chased after Ezra, throwing his lightsaber at Ezra's back. Ezra spun around and deflected the lightsaber, Dominus called it back to him.

"You are ignorant," said Dominus, "If you are truly unaware."

"Unaware of what?" Demanded Ezra, pointing his lightsaber at Dominus.

Dominus pulled back the hood of his cloak and removed his mask.

"No." Said Ezra, lowering his lightsaber, "You can't be."

"Well, Kid, you are foolish." Said the face of Kanan Jarrus.

"I saw Vader kill you." Said Ezra, looking at his former Master.

"You left me for dead and you ran like the coward you are." Said Dominus, his face contorted into a snarl.

"I left to protect the others, to protect Hera." Said Ezra, "Does Hera know you're alive?"

"No," Said Dominus, walking towards Ezra, "Frankly the Twi'lek is no longer important to me."

Ezra raised his Lightsaber again, "Don't make me do this, Kanan."

"Kanan is dead, he died years ago." Snarled Dominus, swinging his Lightsaber at Ezra's neck.

Ezra dodged the swing and swung back at Dominus.

"Why?" Said Ezra, "Why would you turn?"

"I turned because you and those other low-life, rebel scum left me to die." Said Dominus, "I wanted my revenge and it'll start with you."

Ezra ducked under Dominus's swing and heading to the docking bay where the Falcon was.

 ** _*/RH/*_**

Han, Leia, Luke and Chewbacca watched as the Stormtroopers guarding the Falcon run off somewhere.

"Look." Said Leia, as the Stormtroopers left.

"Now's our chance, go." Said Han, as Luke headed off.

Luke stopped shortly after entering the hanger, having seen Obi-Wan duelling Darth Vader.

"Ben?" Said Luke, walking towards them.

Luke was cut short by Ezra being thrown onto the ground in front of him.

"Ezra?" Said Luke, "What happened?"

Ezra didn't respond as he stood up and reactivated his Lightsaber.

"Get the droids on the Falcon, I'll join you in a minute." Said Ezra, as Dominus landed in front of him and swung. Ezra raised his lightsaber to protect his neck, only to feel a searing pain in his leg and arm. Ezra fell to the floor and saw his lightsaber, with his arm still attached to it and next to him was Ezra's left leg. Ezra looked up at Dominus and suddenly felt a pain across his right eye.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Said Dominus, before being flung across the hanger.

Ezra looked at Luke, who had his hands outstretched, as did Leia. Leia ran up to Ezra and grabbed his still whole arm.

"Come on, we need to get you help." Said Leia, pulling Ezra to his feet.

Ezra reached for his lightsaber, which was flung past him and into the depths of space.

"Kriff." Swore Ezra, as Leia, joined by Han helped him onto the Falcon.

Ezra heard Luke scream, turning his head he saw Obi-Wan's cloak fall to the ground. Ezra extended his stump and called Obi-Wan's lightsaber towards them, the weapon flew across the chamber, until it collided with Chopper, who picked it up and took it aboard the Falcon, followed by R2 and 3PO.

Luke ran aboard the Falcon, while Leia helped Ezra to a seat.

"I never thought we'd be reunited with you losing an arm." Said Leia, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I always thought it's be something peaceful." Said Ezra, trying to smile back.

"That Inquisitor, he was your former Master, wasn't he?" Asked Leia, looking at Ezra.

"I try to deny it but it was him." Said Ezra, "What am I going to tell Hera?"

Leia didn't respond as she saw Luke sitting at the holo chess table, looking forlorn. Ezra followed her gaze.

"Luke, Obi-Wan was going to train him in the Jedi arts," Said Ezra, "Since mine are practically complete, but Obi-Wan's dead now, there's no one to train him."

Leia walked off and got a blanket and put it around Luke's shoulders.

"I can't believe he's gone." Said Luke, distraught.

"There wasn't anything you could've done." Said Leia, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Master Kenobi is now one with the Force, we're lucky we managed to prevent his Lightsaber from becoming a trophy of Vader's." Said Ezra, as Han rushed into the room.

"Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet." Said Han, heading up to the Guns, Luke following him and Leia going to the cock pit.

The ship started shaking as the TIEs fired on them. After several minutes of shaking they jumped to hyperspace and Ezra lost consciousness.

 ** _A/N: Right so the next scene will be during the Death Star Assault and Ezra will get his first Inquisitor kill._**


	8. Chapter 8: A Hand and An Inquisitor

**_Returning Home_**

 ** _Chapter 8: A Hand and Inquisitor_**

Ezra woke to the sound of people talking. He looked around him and saw he was in a medical bay. Sitting up, Ezra looked at his legs and saw that a mechanical one had been attached to the stump where his left leg used to be, the same with his right arm.

"You gave the Princess quite a scare, Ezra." Said the voice of Hera Syndulla.

Ezra looked to his left and saw the green skinned Twi'lek sitting beside the bed he was placed in.

"Sorry, I wasn't intending to." Said Ezra, "Hera, I know you probably don't want to hear it but-" Ezra was cut off by Zeb speaking from the door way.

"The rust bucket explained everything to us, including what happened to Kanan." Said Zeb, his Bo-Rifle slung across his back and Sabine standing next to him.

"You managed to saw hundreds of lives, Ezra," Said Hera, "Your message to Bail Organa allowed him to evacuate many of the people."

"Not all of them." Said Ezra, hanging his head.

"The Empire apparently placed a tracking device onto the ship you came on," Said Sabine, "Everyone's preparing for an assault on the Death Star."

"We can't catch a break can we?" Asked Ezra, getting out of the bed and to his feet, "If the Empire is coming and they know that I'm here, they'll most definitely send Vader or the Tenth Brother."

"Ahsoka is already aware of this," Said Hera, "Just stay in the medical bay, Ezra."

"I brought this fight here, Hera, it is only right if I help the ground forces." Said Ezra, stumbling a bit on the way to the door.

"Ezra, we can't lose you again!" Said Hera, "Not after we lost Kanan."

Ezra stopped and looked back at Hera and smiled.

"Don't worry, Hera, Kanan didn't finished his training," Said Ezra, "Obi-Wan helped me complete mine."

Hera looked like she wanted to protest but stopped herself.

"Ahsoka has your lightsaber, she's in the command Centre with Bail." Said Hera, making Ezra nod.

"Thank you." Said Ezra, turning away.

"Ezra?" Said Hera, making Ezra stop again, "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with us all." Said Ezra, before continuing to the Command Centre and seeing Ahsoka examining his traditional Saber.

"Obi-Wan must've had you build this while he was training you." Said Ahsoka, as Ezra approached, making many of the beings in the command Centre.

"Yeah, he called my original Lightsaber uncivilised." Said Ezra, shrugging.

"How are you holding up?" Asked Ahsoka, looking at Ezra.

"As well as I can be for someone whose arm and leg have been cut off." Said Ezra, shrugging again.

"I inspected it and activated it, where did you get the crystal from?" Asked Ahsoka, looking at Ezra.

"The Planet Hurikane, I was constantly going on missions for Obi-Wan," Said Ezra, reaching for his Lightsaber, "When I returned with some holocrons and the Crystal, Obi-Wan had me build a new one."

"Sounds like Obi-Wan, I was asking because the Blade colour is purple, a rare lightsaber colour." Said Ahsoka, as Leia walked into the Command Centre.

"I've just received a report that two Inquisitors have landed on the planet surface." Said Leia, looking at the two Lightsaber wielders.

"Do I see the chance for me to test my new limbs?" Asked Ezra, smiling at Leia.

The Princess gave a small smile and blushed lightly.

"The doctors advised against it but knowing you, once you've made up your mind there's no stopping you." Said Leia, looking at Ezra.

"That's why you love me." Said Ezra, turning on his heel and head out, "Any idea where they are?"

"Oh, you don't have to look very hard, Jedi." Said a young woman's voice, the same voice Ezra heard in his Vision.

Ezra turned around and saw a woman with red hair and green eyes and behind her was the Fifth Brother, removing his lightsaber from the gut of one of the Guards.

"Your highness, I suggest you all use the other Command Centre." Said Ahsoka, removing her lightsaber from her waist.

Leia nodded and left with the other Rebel leaders.

"I don't believe we've been introduce, my name is Ezra Bridger," Said Ezra, gesturing to himself, "Your new master." Ezra said the last bit mockingly.

"Mara Jade, Emperors Hand." Said the red haired woman.

"Wow, an Emperors Hand, I feel privileged." Said Ezra, activating his Lightsaber, the purple blade springing to life, "So how do you intend to kill me?"

"My mission is to capture you, not kill you." Said Mara, activating her own lightsaber, its own purple blade sprouting from the hilt.

"I'll deal with her," said Ahsoka, walking past Ezra, "You deal with Clive."

"Clive?" Asked Ezra, before Ahsoka ignited her dual white blades and threw herself at Mara.

Ezra looked at the Fifth Brother, who only gave this sick grin.

"I've been looking forward to this." Said the Fifth Brother.

"I haven't." Said Ezra, falling into a Soresu stance, "But, alas, I don't have a choice."

The Fifth Brother swung his lightsaber at Ezra, who parried the blow and jabbed back at the dark Jedi. Ezra ducked under the Fifth Brothers swing.

"You've gotten worse." Said Ezra, blocking a blow and parrying another.

The Fifth Brother only snarled at Ezra, activating the force disk that was embedded into the hilt, making the blade spin in a circular motion. Ezra took a step back and thrust his lightsaber forwards. The purple blade went through the gaps in the hilt. Ezra sliced downwards, destroying the lightsaber.

The Fifth Brother looked at Ezra in shock, before charging at him, on instinct, Ezra slashed at the Inquisitor.

Mara was thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious by Ahsoka, who turned around and saw the Fifth Brother fall to the floor, his body falling in two halves, a diagonal line had cut him through the chest from the shoulder to his waist.

Ezra looked down at the body, before feeling a massive jolt in the Force. Ezra and Ahsoka heard cheering from across the base.

"What's happened?" Asked Ezra, looking at the Togruta.

Ahsoka picked Mara up and slung her over her shoulder.

"Let's go find out." Said Ahsoka, walking out of the room, Ezra following her.

"Ezra, who was the other Force Sensitive with you, I'm aware of Leia but the other one I've never met before." Said Ahsoka, looking at the blue haired male.

"His name should seem somewhat familiar to you," Said Ezra, looking at Ahsoka, "His name is Luke Skywalker."

Ahsoka said nothing as she heard this.

Both walked around the base, until they reached the Secondary Command Centre, where everyone was jumping around and cheering.

"The Death Star has been destroyed!" Proclaimed a Tactician.

Ezra looked over at Leia, who spotted Ezra and ran to him. Flinging her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a kiss.

Breaking away the two rested their foreheads against each other. Ezra could sense an underlying trauma within Leia's mind.

"It's over," Whispered Leia, "It's finally over."

Ezra wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I'm sorry, we should've gotten there sooner."

Leia didn't respond, she only held onto him tightly.

 ** _A/N: Chapter finished, now I'm going to do this as a Series, Returning Home being the start of said Series. The next instalment will take place over the years between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back. The name of the next instalment will be mentioned Next Chapter._**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Hope

**_Returning Home_**

 ** _Chapter 9: A New Hope_**

Ezra and Ahsoka stood behind Leia, as Han, Luke and Chewbacca walked towards them. The three stopped in front of Leia and bowed. Ezra smirked, watching them as they received their awards. After they received their awards, Chewbacca had received his earlier and Ezra and Ahsoka had refused any form of reward, despite the Princess trying to persuade them, the other Rebels cheered, until Rahm Kota, Ahsoka, Das Jennar and other Jedi Knight ignited their Lightsabers.

Ezra looked at Ahsoka, confused, while she just gestured him to look at Master Kota.

"Ezra Bridger." Said Kota, his blind eyes meeting Ezra's blue ones, "Kneel."

Ezra obeyed the command, while the other Rebels wondered what was going on and those who were alive during the time of the Republic had their hands over their mouths.

"After much deliberation and conversing with the Grand Master and the Force, we reached a decision." Said Kota, lowering his blade to Ezra's shoulder.

"By the Right of the Council, by the Will of the Force, I dub thee, Ezra Shan, Jedi Knight," Said Kota, "You may rise."

Ezra slowly rose to his feet, shock filling his body, "Forgive me, Master Kota, but I believe you said my name wrong, my surname is Bridger." Said Ezra, looking at the Blind Jedi.

"You are of the Shan Dynasty, your mother was a Shan, as you are now." Said Kota, smiling slightly.

Ezra looked confused and lost, Ahsoka walked up to him.

"You obviously need time to process this." Said Ahsoka, placing her hand in his shoulder.

"No, we have an opportunity and we need to take it." Said Ezra, "So who do you want to train, Luke, Leia or the red head."

"Mara seemed to only listen to you when we met, and you know more about Luke than I do." Said Ahsoka, looking Ezra in the eye, "I'll train Leia."

Ezra nodded and looked at the other Rebels, who were silently watching the exchange.

"Luke, come over here." Said Ezra, gesturing to the blonde haired male.

Luke slowly walked over to Ezra, who walked behind Luke and began fiddling with the hair behind Luke's left ear.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" Asked Luke, trying to look back at Ezra.

"Since Master Kenobi perished on The Death Star, you no longer have a Master," Said Ezra, "What I'm doing in putting a strand of your hair into a Padawan Braid, much like what I had before I landed on Tatooine."

Luke's eyes widened at what Ezra was implying.

"So why are you braiding the Kids hair?" Asked Han, looking at them.

"In the absence or death of their previous Master, another Master or Knight will take over their training." Said Ahsoka, "Ezra is taking Luke as his Padawan."

Ezra yanked some of his own hair from his scalp and entwined it with Luke's. Before finishing the braid off with a small knot and a bead.

Ezra stepped back and looked at Luke, "You need to know that the Path of the Jedi is not an easy one, Padawan."

Luke nodded as Ezra, Ezra smiled and clapped Luke on the shoulder.

"Come, we have work to do." Said Ezra, walking away from the others.

"Like what?" Asked Luke, following Ezra.

"Like rehabilitating an Emperor's hand that came to capture me." Said Ezra, smirking lightly.

For a long time Ezra finally felt hope once again.

 ** _A/N: Cue Star Wars theme. The last chapter for this story, the sequel will be called Master and Apprentice and will include elements of parts of Season Two of SWR and anything that comes to mind for between the years of ANH and ESB._**


End file.
